flurutus2fandomcom-20200213-history
Makoto Kurosawa
Makoto Kurosawa is a major Angel character in Yivara. Appearances * Yivara: Major Character, Duo Eleven Angel Personality Makoto considers family to be more important than everything in the world. This, among many other things, is a particularly serious thing to him. He'll drop everything for his family and isn't something he learned along his way. This was instilled in him since he was young from his mother and father. He wishes to walk in his parents footsteps and someday work hard to make something of himself and his loved ones. This is why he tries so hard to fight for, protect, and love Adi because he never knows what will happen. Makoto is definitely a selfish person, too. At the end of the day, he knows how incredibly important it is to save what he considers precious. All he wants to do with his life is to love and be loved. So far, this has worked in favor for him. To this end though, he wants to inspire people to do the same. While his attitude about things may seem a bit reckless at times, he wants people to understand his point of view. Many people value the safety of the world to save the ones they love, but Makoto knows there are things the world can't be saved from. Makoto cherishes his family and loved ones because of this, but respects the other side of the spectrum too. Even so, when he is on the job, he is quite a diligent person. He pays attention to the instructions for himself and Adi in full and makes sure he remembers everything. If Adi forgets something, he'll always be able to recall what was told to them at some point. All the while during battle, he will be looking at Adi or talking to her or something like that. If she is ever gravely injured, he would never be able to forgive himself. Not only because he's her Angel, but also because she's his wife. "The wife must always be protected" is something Makoto has said on more than one occasion to explain his rather... outlandish actions towards others who hurt his wife. Whenever he has children, he wishes to pass on this same lesson to them in hopes that they learn to love as deeply as he and Adi have. Backstory Makoto grew up in the "slums" in Crimson. While this area wasn't as slummy as you might believe, Makoto's parents still understood the value of money. They were the "crazy" working type, just trying to make ends meet. Despite what chump change they made for money, they still wanted their child to live in someplace beautiful. They wanted Makoto to understand the value of aspiring for something that was far beyond his reach and keeping it close to him. They wanted him to understand that family was always number one. "No matter what happens, always remember your family means more than anything in this world," was something his Mother and Father said often. From this inspiration, instead of feeling contempt for his parents never being around, Makoto admired his parents to the fullest. They did everything they could to live in a beautiful home and they did everything they could for their son. It was one of the most amazing things Makoto has ever seen. It was only until Makoto started to travel to different parts of Crimson that he saw another part of the world. It happened quite quickly but, after meeting some kids who weren't much older than he was, he was made fun of for living in what the Crimsonese considered "slums". On top of that, he was teased for being weak and a crybaby. These kids called him and his parents things like "pitiful" and "lame" and would push him around until he would run home scared. When Makoto ventured out again a few weeks later, the kids bullied him the same way. This time around, however, they found themselves unable to hurt him. Later on in life, Makoto would understand that he had buffed himself to the point where they couldn't even touch him without breaking their bones. At first though, when it happened, it scared the hell out of him. There wasn't really anything he could do or say about it. Was he some sort of freak or some weirdo? Were his parents going to hate him now? On the contrary, his parents were happy for him. He had awakened to his Angel-Type abilities early in life and they knew there was only one path for him now: Geanis Academy. The kids hadn't been killed, but it was at this point that he found himself changed forever. Makoto went through the next few years in a blur. However, at some point during that time, he met his future wife and best friend, Aderyn Eira. Makoto had never met anyone that hadn't treated him like he was something outside his own family. Makoto made sure to spend as much time with her as possible, which made his parents very happy. There were times that Adi spent time over his house for days because of her own situation. The house itself seemed to impress her and she seemed to like his parents. Despite all of that, Makoto still believed that Adi enjoyed his company because he was who he was. When they began attending Geanis Academy, they were still tighter than a rock and a hard place. However, when they found out what the Euphoric Divinity was, Adi suddenly changed. For Makoto, love was never a hard thing to grasp. He always felt "love" in and out of his home, even if there were times when he felt it was waning. Mostly though, love was never hard to see. It was obvious that he is/was loved, by at least one person. For Adi, however, it was a totally different story. She didn't have that connection like he did. As such, there were times when they would get into serious arguments about what love may be or what things might happen if they admitted to each other that they were in love. When she had escaped his watchful eye one day and just disappeared for awhile, Makoto fell into a slump. When she returned, she begged and pleaded for his forgiveness. It didn't take long for Makoto to invite Adi back inside his loving arms. He could say for sure that this was moment that they truly fell in love. It was a magical moment. After that, Makoto and Adi were absolutely inseparable. They were absolutely in love and it did, indeed, feel different than before. Makoto would never forget the lessons his parents taught him and he would always protect them, but he knew the love he felt for Adi went beyond just "familial love". It was something deeper than that. The "Euphoric Divinity" became second nature to them, despite the Academy's insistence to wait until Graduation. Upon graduating, they took their love a step further. Makoto and Adi were married even though most other Duos believed it to be pointless. Marrying Adi was the most memorable thing that ever happened to him. Even after joining Axione, he still considers marrying Adi to be his greatest achievement. He only really believes that will change once they have their first child. Speaking of children, that's about what Makoto and Adi are trying to do right now. While they haven't been successful, they're trying more and more everyday with extra vigor, much to the chagrin of their neighbors. To them both, this is their highest priority. They have received the brunt of negativity from the Rulers but Makoto, in particular, doesn't care what they think. All he wants to do is spend his life with his wife. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Angels Category:Teddyursaa Category:YivaraSeries